SCP-3125
Summary SCP-3125 is a Keter Class anomaly subject to reverse containment procedures - that is, the anomaly is present everywhere within the known universe except its own containment chamber. In reality, this is due to the fact that it is a higher dimensional entity that is partially intersecting with the universe, which had previously erased vast quantities of the Antimemetics Divisions worldwide that had identified it as a meme/antimeme hiding itself from the general consciousness. It is unknown how a chamber immune to its effects was created, namely because once the anomaly is thought of, it immediately attacks and dismembers the mind of whatever thought of it, which made containment impossible, despite there existing many options in ousting it from the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown (See Note) Name: SCP-3125, The Escapee Origin: Antimemetics Division Gender: Irrelevant Age: Unknown Classification: ''' Extra-Dimensional Meme Complex, Keter-Class Anomaly '''Powers and Abilities: Summoning (When it is perceived, it can summon antimemetically cloaked arachnids that attack and erase whatever perceived it from the Noosphere), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Capable to waging "Identity Warfare" and killing entities such as SCP-2111, which are entirely composed of information), Possession, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and possibly Conceptual Manipulation (Survived in an ecology of hostile ideas higher than those imaginable by humanity), Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Should be able to come back as long as the idea of it exists), Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal (Due to being a living idea), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance Negation (3125 ignores the antimemetic defenses of entities like 2111) | All previous abilities sans Immortality (Type 9), with no prior weaknesses Attack Potency: Unknown (Can only influence the universe it is intersecting through various memes and anti-memes, although it is stated that it has some physical presence), most of its attacks ignore conventional durability, attacking minds and concepts that recognize it | Unknown (Has “Θ'-dimensional fractal topology”. Θ' is a single digit number unaccounted for within the conventional system of mathematics, and has a value between 5 and 6) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''(A higher dimensional entity partially intersecting with the Universe, which can instantly identify and memetically attack anything that identifies it. Stated to be present everywhere but specifically shielded containment chambers. However, spaces can be prepared so that they are exempt from its reach, and an entity must recognize it first for it to be able to attack them) | '''Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown, conceptual existence and immortality makes it hard to kill | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unintelligent, or acts on a form of intelligence incomprehensible to humanity Weaknesses: Needs to be perceived, conceptualized, or thought of first in order for it to perceive something, telepathic shielding and high Mental/Memory resistance can shield beings from its mind-affecting abilities | An "Irreality Amplifier" (Which would disseminate the ideas that make 3125 up through creating a more powerful idea) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Intersecting Regular Spacetime | True Form Note: While SCP-3125 has a defined number of dimensions, 033’s value being between two whole numbers means that it cannot have a defined tier due to how dimensional tiering functions. Therefore, it is classified as an Unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Antimemetics Division